Harry Potter and Problems Too Large
by Alexander Phoenix
Summary: THIS IS A NEW FIC THAT HAS BEEN EATING AT MY MIND NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHERS. Voldemort is over but now Harry has a bigger problem that could consume him. r/r please.
1. Problems

Harry Potter and Problems Too Large

        Ron woke up to Harry's coughing again. They were out of school and living in a flat in Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny shared the one beside them. Hermione had become a medi-witch but stayed at a little hospital in Hogsmeade instead of going for the offers presented by St. Mungo's and this place called Phoenix Memorial. 

Ron lived in Hogsmeade while not on duty. He and Hermione were engaged and set to wed in two months… boy was Ron anxious… He had become an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries and kept up the front of working in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

Harry had, of course, fought Voldemort until his defeat. He got really close to Ron's sister, Ginny, in 5th year and they started going out a year before the fall of Voldemort. Harry had been in a coma for a couple of months after he defeated Voldemort. It was now 2 years later and Harry had been the blessing to the Chudley Cannons until a few weeks ago when the coughing fits started and he could hardly keep on his broom. Ron shook Harry. "Harry wake up!"

Harry shot up and looked at Ron for a minute before he got up and went into the bathroom.

Harry spit the blood from his mouth into the toilet. He'd been feeling like crap since the coughing started and his chest kept aching. He flushed the toilet and walked out.

Ron saw Harry exit and saw blood on Harry's lip. Harry realized this and wiped it off quick. Ron acted like he hadn't seen. Harry had been restless since having to leave Quidditch and wouldn't let anyone talk him into another career. Ron remembered that scene:

_"I'm not gonna cough for the rest of my damn life Ron!" Harry had screamed at him. "This will end in a week or two and I'm gonna play Quidditch! If I look for something else no one will think I'll get better and then when I do I'll have been replaced."_

_"Just work part-time with us at the shop. You need the money after you purchased that fancy 'broom'." Ron said. Harry had bought Ginny a ring for 'that moment' but anytime it was mentioned when she was around it was called a broom._

_"NO!" Harry slammed the door and walked out._

"How you feel Harry?" Ron asked.

"I've been better." Harry laughed and started to cough again.

"Harry you need to get that checked out." Ron said.

"I'm taking a prescription." Harry said. "Had my Quidditch doc check it out… I'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Ok… As long as you're sure." Ron said. "I'm worried about you man."

"I know you are… don't be please." Harry smiled. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so you're scaring Ginny."

"Well… I'm scaring myself a little too. The prescription should've ended my coughing two weeks ago…" Harry frowned. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't." Ron lied. He had to tell Hermione.

"I'll be around town." Harry said.

Later that day…

"He had blood in his mouth Herm. This is serious." Ron said to Hermione.

"It could be any number of things Ron." Hermione said. "From the mundane (most of which are out due to the length of his coughing) to the extremely serious."

"Can't you…" Ron started.                                 

"I'll not butt in on him." Hermione said.

"Fine." Ron stalked off to try to find Harry.

Ginny and Harry were walking around Hogsmeade. They were having lunch in a more exclusive place than the Three Broomsticks. When they were done…

"Ginny…" Harry said and went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. YES!" Ginny smiled but Harry suddenly looked far away. Ron and Hermione entered and saw the way Harry was.

"Harry!" They all yelled but Harry couldn't hear them. He was clutching a side of his chest as he toppled over unconscious.

Ginny shrieked. "Harry!"

"What's wrong with him? Where can we take him? WHAT DO WE DO?" Ginny was getting hysterical.

"CALM DOWN GINNY WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled. "We'll get him to a hospital… Which one Ron? Phoenix or St. Mungo's?"

"Mungo's is the one I know." Ron said.

"Ok. Let's find a fire… Waiter? Where's a fire we can Floo through?" Hermione called.

"Over here Madame." The waiter said and led them to a fire place with Floo Powder and the Fire Talk powder.

Hermione took a pinch of Fire Talk powder and threw it into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's Emergencies!"

A head appeared in the fireplace. It was Hannah Abbot. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Harry collapsed can we come through?" Hermione said fast.

"Certainly." Hannah disappeared and the fire turned from silver to green and Hermione walked in followed by Ron, who was holding Harry, and then Ginny.

It had been a few hours since they had brought Harry and the doctor finally came out.

"What is it Padma?" Ginny asked.

"We're transferring him to Phoenix Memorial." Padma Patil said.

"What? Why?" Ron snapped.

"We can't treat him here. We don't exactly know what we're dealing with. Phoenix Memorial is like the best there is. He's being transported as we speak. It's terribly odd…" Ginny suddenly had a sense of déjà vu. "He stopped breathing twice while we were working on him but his heart kept going so his lungs woke up."

_"… stopped breathing 10 times but his heart never quit so they came back each time. He's a lucky boy." Madam Pomphrey had said. "I couldn't believe it when I heard his lung monitors flatlining those times but his heart was pumping strong… Didn't that last spell hit his chest?"_

Ginny gasped… That sick looking brown light… Harry was jumping up and down staring at the dead Voldemort and suddenly that light hit him in the chest and he was in the coma. "That spell… The spell… It hit him in the chest. Remember?"

Ron's eyes widened. "OH… shit…"

"What was that brown thing…?" Hermione pondered thoughtfully.

"Come on… I'm supposed to escort you through to Phoenix Memorial. Ask for Drake… he is an assistant to the head surgeon, Alexander Phoenix, he'll tell you what to do." Padma said. "If he's busy ask for Rosalyn Phoenix. She's the wife of Alexander who was gone for 6 years."

They were at the fire and went through. They were greeted by a very pregnant looking woman. "Hello I'm Rosalyn."

"We're here for Harry Potter."

"Oh… it'll be a while…" Rosalyn said sadly. She suddenly seems to stare out into space. She snaps out of it a mere minute later. "I must go… my husband will be here in a couple of minutes."

She left and sure enough a man who was biting his lip and not really looking at them came forward. He had a bushy yet cropped beard and short hair, he wore a business suit and had oddly dark eyes with a long nose and pointy ears.

"As you can probably tell…" Alexander paused. "The news is not good. Harry…" Alexander licked his teeth, pulled his lips together, and took a deep breath. "Harry has…"

"HAS WHAT?!?!" Ron yelled.

Alexander chewed his lip a second before staring at them and breathing again. "You'll understand why I hate saying this in a couple of seconds Mr. Weasley."

"WELL?! WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!?!" Ron yelled.

Alexander bore straight into his eyes as though he was able to bore straight to Ron's core. He sized Ron up and opened his mouth to say the word but Hermione suddenly said something.

"He can see stuff we can't Ron." Hermione said.

"Huh? I never said that aloud." Ron said. "Back to you… SPIT IT OUT!"

Alexander glared at Ron. "You've got a bad feeling around you…"

"Tell us now." Ron said with emphasis on every word.

"Fine." Alexander sighed. "Cancer. The famous Harry Potter has _lung cancer_. Happy now, _sir_?"

There was a small squeak and a tall man caught Ginny before she hit the ground from fainting.

"Falcore get her awake… She needs to be awake." Alexander said. Ginny sat up a few minutes later.

"Did you say cancer?" She squeaked.

"Yes. DON'T FAINT!" Alexander said. "You all need to hear this…"

"C'mon Gin." Ron said to his sister who had fainted. She woke up again.

"Well… He was clutching a side of his chest. So we tranquilized him and moved his hands. We noticed a curse mark. It is very faint but there. So we then used our x-ray technique… It revealed his left lung is practically just a large tumor." Ginny let out a sob but Alexander continued on. "But it is very odd. Once I remembered how long he's been coughing for... To answer the question on your faces… He's Harry Potter I'd be surprised if he faded out of the news."

"True." Ron said. Hermione was staring at his suspiciously.

"You're not saying something… I can hear it from your head." Hermione said.

"Well, the curse that was mentioned to have hit him and send him into that coma is most likely causing this. The lung is very large and so just breathing could become hard for him and his heart will pump less blood as it is slightly smashed. If we can't figure out how to fix this there is also a very big likelihood of the cancer deciding to attach itself to his heart and he could definitely be dead as his arteries would clog and any heart attack he had would prove fatal." Alexander finished.

"Anything to do?" Hermione asked. "I'm a medi-witch so if I can help I will."

"Well we could have a lung transplant but if the cancer had crawled past where we detach the lung it would all be in vain. And if the cancer spreads off of the lung then there's only death in store for Harry Potter. I wish he was a member of the…"

"Medical community?" Falcore snapped giving Alexander a glare.

"Oh yeah… anyway. We're searching for an organ we can use and how to contain it… You may visit now if you wish." Alexander said.

"Of course we wish to!" Ron snapped.

"Then follow me!" Alexander snapped back and they headed towards Harry's room.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2

        They went into Harry's room. He looked awful with the way he was hooked to machines. He was intubated to help him breathe… Ginny sat beside him and looked determined to stay so Ron and Hermione left them alone. 

"Oh Harry…" Ginny said watching Harry who had been given a sleeping draught.

Ginny watched him breathe for a while before she fell asleep in the chair. Alexander came in and picked Ginny up. He then transfigured the bed into a comfy bed and laid her back on it.

"So this is who he was mumbling about… Well, she's wearing the ring so I guess she said yes Mr. Potter…" Alexander smiled and walked out. "Drake could use a woman… he seems so distant and cold still. Hates me for saving him I guess. That boy… I thought he'd change." Alexander glanced at the pale boy with blonde hair that covered his eyes. "Hmm… maybe I should have forced him into action. Seeing the death of Andre might have straightened him up… even though Andre was a traitor." He noticed Drake grab something and realized it was beer. "YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT ALLOWED!" Alexander bellowed and the container got so hot Drake dropped it and it smashed. Drake shoved past Alexander a minute later.

"I'm off to Hogsmeade. Maybe I'll find that woman I could use." Drake sneered.

"Drake… please… Have I taught you nothing?" Alexander demanded

"YOU IGNORED ME TILL I BROUGHT BEER HOME! You were LOUSY!" Drake yelled.

Alexander stalked up muttering something like 'too much negative' and shoved Drake onto his ass. "YOU LISTEN HERE! This is a hospital so stop screaming! You had better straighten up… I'll send you home as violating your extended parole and you can live in The Pit… maybe that will fix you." Alexander grabbed Drake's collar and shoved him up against the wall. "I have done nothing but be kind and give you shelter and freedom from the Pit and this is how you repay me?!?! GO! GO FROM HERE! YOU ARE NOT WANTED ANYMORE… I thought you had potential… your name will be burning off the parchment soon I hope you realize. You know what you swore and you've done nothing to prove this… didn't your mother and father's deaths prove anything to you?" Alexander threw him towards the door. "I will be filing the report… I do wish you well but you wish yourself pity and are nothing but a sniveling coward who won't have the guts to trade his old life away." Alexander snarled then. "Pathetic." Alexander pointed at the door and Drake looked awful as he skulked out of it. Alexander shook his head sadly  and went back to the office.

"Why wouldn't he tell us any of the other symptoms he was having?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Why is it always him?!?!" Ron asked

"I wish I knew… Let's rest… we can go in the morning." Hermione said and they went to the bedroom and laid down to sleep.

Drake walked out the Inn at 3 that morning. He had a blonde witch on his arm and looked quite drunk. "You enjoy *hic* tonight?"

The witch smiled, then frowned, and settled on looking quite scared. "MY HUSBAND!"

"Your HUH?" Drake hiccupped and saw the black haired man stomping towards them and recognized him as head of the Department Of Defense. He could not recall his name but suddenly he sobered up. "You have a husband?" She nodded "And we…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" The man yelled reaching them finally.

"GRANGER!" A voice yelled through Hermione's flat. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The owner of the voice moved into the adjoining apartment and yelled again. She heard a surprised grunt and screech followed by two rather loud thumps. "Hermione there's an emergency at the Hospital get out here."

Hermione scuttled out in her Hospital robes. "What is it?"

"Some woman brought this man in and he looked as though he'd been ran over by a train." The woman said.

"Alright Crystal… I'm coming… let me get my kit and I'll be there in a minute at most." Hermione said and scrambled off to get her kit.

"He is in bad shape. His skull is cracked… His ribs don't seem to resemble ribs anymore. His arms are broken and so is his left ankle. His kidneys took a lot of hits… broken jaw, nose, cheekbones… He's stable though and he should be ok." Hermione said and she could smell the stench of beer on him. "Who is he?"

"We don't really know. The woman wouldn't say. She looked like she was getting a black eye and had a busted lip… she refused to let us near her though because of all those 'damn prying questions' and we couldn't talk her into staying. Maybe whoever knocked the shit out of this guy did so because he had been with the woman who was the attacker's wife." Crystal said. "That's sad…"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "So most of the breaks are fixed except the skull and the left elbow?" 

"Yeah that was dislocated and twisted and the bones that form the joint are snapped… semi-splintered… that'll be a long healing." Crystal said. "Poor fellow."

"Yeah." Hermione frowned.

"I feel bad for him… finding out the woman he just shagged was married to someone and getting the shit beat out of him while he was drunk." Crystal looked sadly at the man. "I hope he wakes up we have to figure out who he is."

"Yeah we do." Hermione said.

Ron woke up and wondered where Hermione had gone and then remembered hitting the floor and Hermione saying she had to go to the Hospital. Hospital… that reminded him about Harry and Harry's… cancer. Ron winced. That word felt like trying to say Snape in a positive way. His best friend had that dreaded disease… How would they save him. They had to save him. Harry Potter was going to make his sister happy not make her sad. "Damn you Potter… you'd better get better…"

Ginny woke up in a bed and thought she was at her flat until she saw the walls were all white. "Huh?" She looked around and sat up remembering she was in the hospital watching Harry and wondered how she got in a bed. She looked over at Harry and was surprised to find his awake and having pulled the tube out of his throat.

"Glad to see you awake. What happened to me?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Er… well… It's nothing good." Ginny frowned and bit her lip nervously like Alexander had. "You've got cancer from the spell that hit your chest."

Harry's face fell. "Cancer?" He  looked scared all of a sudden. "How bad? Did you say yes?"

"Very bad. There are some solutions. They'll check you x-rays over and make sure if there is something they can do before the big procedures…" Ginny smiled. "But I did say yes and no Harry I will not change my mind. You will get better… I will see to it."

"But Ginny…" Harry stammered.

"No. I loved you during all the uncertainty with Voldemort so I can handle this too." Ginny said. "Besides… we know one of the best medi-witches in the world. And she's one of your best friends."

Harry sighed and then smiled. "I give up then. You win. I just don't want you to get your hopes too high… it feels like I'm working on one lung…"

"Oh Harry. I think they are gonna try something to get more space in the lung so you can breathe. And of course give you something better for that cough." Ginny said.

"Good I was getting tired of coughing myself into a headache." Harry smiled feebly.

"Harry… don't pretend… remember how that affected you with Voldemort you had yourself so fooled that you sunk into that depression a bit too deep." Ginny gave a stern look at him.

"Hey… how long until the press posts it? About today about my fainting and probably within the week about the bigger thing… I think I need to shove this stupid tube back down my throat. I hate it though don't they got the thing they put in your nose like I've seen on shows my cousin watch?" Harry hit the nurse button and Rosalyn came in. Harry held the tube up. "Is there anything more comfortable than this I can use to breathe?"

"I'll go check." Rosalyn bustled off.

"Wait a minute… that wasn't a nurse…" Harry said.

"Nope. She's the wife of the head surgeon. Alexander Phoenix. She's Rosalyn." Ginny explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

"You just rest Harry Potter or I'll leave." Ginny said. "You're too winded sounding to be talking so much. Lay down."

Harry put on a look of mock fright and laid down. Alexander walked in then and Harry stared at him. Something about this man seemed familiar. "Do I know you?"

"No you probably don't." Alexander said. "Let me just check you out." He went through the motions. "No change… well less oxygen since you took the tube out. Here." He produced an oxygen mask and made Harry put it on. "You'll get oxygen and can talk with it on. Don't take this off until I decide how to clear your lung."

"Yes, sir." Harry said mockingly. "How do I eat?" 

"I'll let you know and you can take it off then." Alexander groaned. "Please stop challenging me Mr. Potter."

"Ok." Harry said and laid back again. Alexander left. "You go home and shower and eat and change and stuff I'm going to sleep a little bit… I did use my lung a bit too much." Harry yawned. "G'night Gin."

"Night Harry." Ginny said sadly and left to go  change and stuff after Harry had fallen asleep.


	3. CatchUp and House Elves

Chapter 3

        Ginny walked into her flat and then went to go see if Hermione was with Ron and found him leaving. "Hi Ron!" 

Ron jumped straight into the air and turned around (while in the air). "Ginny!"

"Hello brother. Where are you headed?" Ginny asked.

"To see what Hermione's doing at the Hospital still… It's her day off but she went in at about 2 in the morning. It's 10 now… isn't it?" Ron stopped.

"Yeah… about ten-thirty actually…" Ginny said.

"Well… that's longer than if she did work on a Sunday. Then I was going to go visit Harry… Hey! Why aren't you glued to his side?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Ron! Well if you, you dirty minded man, must know…" Ginny paused there to bait Ron.

And Ron bit. "Yes?"

"He woke up and since he pulled the tube to help him breathe out (This earned a "What? That IDIOT!" from Ron.) … he has gotten himself winded and tired because I think he was up for a bit watching me sleep. And don't you _dare _be mad at him Ronald Weasley! He said it hurt his throat and that he wanted to talk. I'll tell what he said and how he took the news. I'm going to do what Harry said. I'm going to shower, change, and, if you want to hear the story, you'll meet me in House Elf Café in 30 minutes for a nice breakfast." Ginny said and walked off. "Bring Hermie (This is Ginny's nickname for her bushy haired, book reading, flat-mate and great friend, Hermione) if she'll allow you to pull her from whatever she's doing."

He smiled at his sister's back as she hummed happily and walked through the door that joined their apartments. "She's going to be fine… Oh Harry… what a great prat I've been to you so many times and you never left me. Don't go now… you have to get back to Quidditch… you made that vow… fight for Ginny's vow… anything." Ron clenched his jaw and blinked his eyes as he left his flat and started down High Street. 

He looked at the building painted red and blue, which also had snitches and Chasers on brooms painted on it. He smiled at it remembering that it had been his Mione who had helped the place to start. House Elf Café… Hermione suggested that from this muggle restaurant called Hard Rock Café. 

Dobby had latched onto her idea and created it. He wanted to be very helpful still and so he found several out of work House Elves and gave them work there. He offered them a fair share of profits and some days off but only another female House Elf, who, coincidentally, Dobby was now in love with… _and_ about to be a father with, would take any pay but no time off! Well, before she got pregnant… Dobby _still_ had to threaten her job there before she would take a break.

The wizards marveled at how fast they got their food. The place was classy, if you saw past the brightly colored exterior, but not the 'upper-crust-only-and-must-have-reservations' sort of classy. Just a nice restaurant. Come in and sit down and wait to be served. 

He frowned as he remembered the socks of Harry's that looked like the building... though, actually, it was vice-versa. He walked on and realized he'd been zoning out for 10 minutes. "Man… I really got to stop day dreaming… now I only have 15 (he took about five minutes walking before he got to House Elf Café) minutes to get Mione and get back down here." Ron took off at a full blown sprint yelling 'watch out' and 'insane man coming through… Oogah boogah' to get people to move. He arrived at the Hospital panting and tired and walked up to the front desk. "I need to see Hermione Granger… this is Ron."

"Just a minute, sir." The receptionist said. She made a call over the speakers and Hermione came out.

"You done yet Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… we just finished up." Hermione said taking off her scrubs and following Ron out of the Hospital.

They met Ginny outside of House Elf Café and went in. They ordered and waited for a few minutes before their food was brought to them by none other than Dobby. 

"Hello Dobby." Ron said.

"Hello Mr. Wheezy." Dobby smiled. "And Ms. Wheezy and Granger have come as well!"

"Yeah. We're all here. Can we meet alone with you after we're done?" Ginny asked

"Certainly Miss." Dobby said. "Dobby shall wait for the friends of Harry Potter in his office."

"Thanks Dobby." Ginny said.

The group started to eat their breakfast. They sat in silence for a while before Ron couldn't hold it anymore. "Well? What did Harry say? How'd he take the horrid news?"

Ginny grinned at Ron and chewed her food extra slowly before she finally swallowed and started. "Well I woke up late because of some yelling between the doctor and someone. Anyway, Harry was awake and had pulled the tube out. He said good morning and asked what happened to him. I told him it wasn't good and that it was cancer and he looked sort of scared. I guess it's a bit different than Voldemort because it's inside him and he has to let everyone else fight it but him and he's used to doing the fighting… I guess he doesn't really know cancer yet then…"

"Oh." Hermione frowned.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "And then he asked what would have to happen and if I said yes. I told him some of the options and that I said yes. He looked like he wanted me to retract it since he could be dead soon but I, being a stubborn, bone headed, mule, would never do that."

"Good. Making him really want to live will help his body fight it off a bit." Hermione said.

"He told me he felt like he was 'working on one lung' and to not have too high of hopes. I almost broke down…" Ginny sighed. "He should learn not to be pessimistic. Anyway, he made jokes about his coughing and the press getting wind of this. He hit the nurse button and Rosalyn came in because he wanted something better than the tube to help him breathe. Alexander came in and said no change. He gave Harry a mask that'll help him to breathe and he can still talk through it. The doctor said to not take it off and Harry made a joke of that. He said 'Yes, sir. How do I eat?' The doctor got peeved and said he could take it off then. Then Harry felt tired and ordered me to 'go home and shower and eat and stuff' and so here I am." Ginny said.

"Well if he can even just pretend to be upbeat that's pretty good. Anyone we diagnose here, meaning where I work, always seems gets depressed and doesn't bother to even pretend for even a spouse or parents." Hermione said.

"C'mon. Let's go see if sleepy head is awake." Ron said and they were all about to leave…

"Wait… we forgot to go meet Dobby." Hermione said. "Why'd you want to, Ginny?"

"Because he practically worships Harry and deserves to know." Ginny said.

"Alright… Off we go." Ron laughed and they went to go meet with Dobby.

"Dobby! Where are you buddy?" Ron called after they couldn't find the Elf in his office.

Dobby appeared with a sound like a whip cracking and apologized. "Dobby is terribly sorry sir and madams. Dobby's wife needed him. What is the news you had for Dobby?"

"Dobby… do you know what cancer is? And how it affects us muggles and wizards?" Hermione tried to break it easy.

"Of course Dobby knows about cancer miss, a waiter House Elf here has it… He'll live but has to lose a hand because that's where they found the evil cancer… Why are you talking about cancer, miss?" Dobby's eyes suddenly got wide and he realized that Harry Potter wasn't with them. "Where is Harry Potter? What has happened?"

"Harry has cancer in one of his lungs from a spell Voldemort hit him with in the Final Battle. He's fine right now. He's at Phoenix Memorial." Hermione said.

"Oh… So Harry Potter will be alright?" Dobby asked.

"Probably." Hermione answered.

"Good. Dobby shall send him a letter." Dobby said.

"Ok. We're going to go visit Harry. See you later Dobby." Ginny said and they left.


	4. Home

(A/N: Since this Fanfic is one of my more followed ones since The Elementals I decided to post a short chapter to please the readers. To AgiVega… Thanks for putting this in your Favorite Stories list. *Talks in a shameless advertiser's voice* Everyone check out my Original Fiction at Fiction Press and please read my other series of HP Fan Fiction and review. *Normal voice* And now the awaited {I hope} Chapter 4.)

Chapter 4

        They walked into Phoenix Memorial and headed to Rosalyn's desk. They asked her if Harry was awake and she went to check. 

"Think he'll be ok?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Of course he will you prat." Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey… I hit someone's new cauldron there… It quite hurt especially since I was going as fast as I possibly could." Ron said rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry." Hermione said calmly but gave him a frustrated stare for the running thing.

"He's Harry, Ron. He's always come out on top." Ginny said. "Even though he deals with so much…"

They had turned their backs to the desk while they waited and a figure snuck up on them. You could tell the person was trying not to laugh. "I sure have!" Every jumped and then turned to see Harry.

"How are you out?" Ginny said while hugging Harry.

"Well I have that mask still, it's currently invisible thanks to that doctor... (Everyone looked a bit unconvinced after what he'd done with the throat tube.) Don't trust your own best friend? Well, I'll let you try to touch my mouth when I'm done talking… just incase I'm wrong. And, anyway, I need to get medicine from the Hospital you're at Hermione. I have had it for today's dose." Harry said. Ginny touched at Harry's mouth and a ripple of the color blue proved the existence of his mask.

"Good… Except..." Ginny blushed suddenly and Harry laughed.

"Never you worry little Miss Weasley. We shall solve that problem somewhere your shell-shocked brother is not at." Harry said and Ron snapped his mouth shut and settled for glaring at Harry. Harry gave Ron his innocent look and Ron let out a laugh and smiled before grabbing his friend into a hug.

"You still haven't explained how you get to leave." Ron said going back to his original spot as Hermione came in to poke the mask once.

"Nice piece of equipment." Hermione said.

"Better than the tube!" Harry agreed.

"Now, Mr. Potter, how _are _you free?" Ginny persisted.

"Well… I found out the real reason I got so tired that fast was because that sneak of a doctor put sleeping potion in my IV when he was 'checking' me. Apparently the procedure to clear the lung up a bit was quite successful, though far from a cure to the problem, and so I get to leave." Harry smiled and started towards the doors. "I have been here long enough for now… time to get back to the flat." Everyone was laughing and quite happy as they left.

_Harry Potter:_

_The Boy Who Lived Unhappily Ever After?_

By: Parvati Patil

This reporter has learned, from sources that shall remain anonymous, that the 'famous' Harry Potter (also known as The Boy Who Lived and 'defeater' of Voldemort) collapsed two days ago, on Saturday, after proposing to his long time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He was rushed to St. Mungo's by Ms. Weasley and two other good friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (who are set to marry in a couple of months). 

There, he was deemed in too serious of a condition for Mungo's and transferred to the smaller, yet higher quality, facility of Phoenix Memorial. The head of Phoenix Memorial refused to make a statement saying that it 'was the business of Mr. Potter' and that he 'would not betray a patient's confidence especially when said patient is as famous as Mr. Potter and hates being so famous'.

This reporter dug a little deeper and has discovered a very shocking thing about the Boy Who Lived, but I will start with some back story.

A massively thick, white bolt of lightning hit Voldemort… Voldemort fell to ground dead as he swung his wand at Harry Potter. Harry Potter stared at the body and visibly relaxed. He first just half-smiled and then he started jumping up and down and laughing. He landed on the third one, was apparently hit by something, shuddered for a few seconds, and then collapsed into a coma for a month. He woke up and claims he defeated Voldemort but it was the lightning and no one can make lightning like that.

Well, this reporter discovered that the 'famous' Harry Potter has lung cancer. There are not many options for the Boy Who Lived. Frankly, I think he deserves this for trying to get more fame from the defeat of Voldemort when it was just a natural phenomenon that killed him. All his lies have turned him into the Boy Who Lived Unhappily Ever After.

The article rambled on for the rest of the page about Harry's 'lies' but Harry had thrown the article on the ground and suddenly it was in the fireplace and on fire.

"That… bitch! How can she write something like that? I saved her from fucking Malfoy!" Harry started screaming. "Sure I ignored her at the Yule Ball but I hate dancing! That… I'll write some choice words in a Howler… That'll do!" 

"Harry calm down. You have to breathe!" Ginny said.

Harry breathed in and out for a few minutes calmly and then started to write the Howler out.

Th next day, no doubt due to all the Howlers that exploded through the building,  the editor of the _Daily Prophet _printed a profuse apology to Harry and his friends and to add to that the headline under the apology was about Parvati being investigated due to files missing from Phoenix Memorial. Harry smiled to himself as he read it. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot on his chest where the curse had hit 2 years ago. Everyone else had gone to Phoenix Memorial to see what was happening with the investigation. Harry pulled his socks up a bit they were a mismatched gold and red with get well soon on both of them… his latest gift from Dobby. Harry decided to go and visit the House Elf at his café.


	5. Hmmm

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter again but I'm busy and decided to put something out…)

Chapter 5

        The mystery man in the Hospital in Hogsmeade had woken up but he refused to say who he was he had signed himself out and left unaware of someone stalking him.

Drake snarled at the sling and cast that kept him from moving his left elbow which had, at least, put back in socket and turned right. Drake thought of the large man who had pounded his head into the wall and beaten him senseless… the last thing he felt was the guy dislocating his elbow and the woman screaming for him to stop… then he woke up in the hospital. Now he was back here and he would have to face Alexander. He had to convince him not to file that report if he hadn't already.

Alexander was staring at Harry's three closest friends. He had called them to discuss the only hope there was to cure Harry. "I have called you all here because you must go on a journey…"

"What?" Ron gasped.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"What about Harry?" Ginny screeched.

"He will be looked after. This is for his sake." Alexander explained.

"Well… ok. What do we have to do?" Ginny asked.

"You have to follow this map." He tossed a parchment to Ron. "Until you get to the portal in the Forbidden Forest… and then you go through it and follow this map." Alexander tossed another parchment to Ron. "Until you get through the maze of caves and find the Healing Dragon who is called Fountaine. You will take this." Hands a vial of blood to Ginny. "And this…" Hands a vial with a sliver of tissue from the lung to Ginny. "To him and he will create the lung and a case for it and we can heal Harry then." Ginny smiled wide. "But we might not have a long time because if the cancer travels our work will be in vain so you must hurry."

"We have to go through the Forbidden Forest?!?!" Ron shrieked.

"We have to go fast… pack food and some clothes." Ginny said. "Then we'll meet at Hagrid's Hut to start our journey."

"C'mon." Hermione said to Ron and they Disapparated.

Ginny concentrated on Harry for a while and Disapparated to him.

Harry was exiting the House Elf Café with an armful of mismatched socks. As his wife appeared in front of him suddenly and he bumped into her. "Hey watch where you're Apparating you… Ginny?" Harry was amazed to see her.

"Oh, Harry! Me and Ron and Hermione have to leave." Ginny hugged him. "I can't tell you everything but it is to save you. I have to pack clothes and food and then we're gone."

"But what about me? The man with the cancer? I need you all here." Harry pouted.

"We can't take a long time. Besides… I'll have a surprise for you when we're back." Ginny winked at him.

"Ooh. I like surprises." Harry laughed and then took his mask off to kiss her. They held it for a long while before she backed away.

"I have to pack now… put your mask back on." Ginny said and Harry smiled crookedly as he put the mask back over his face.

"Bye Ginny. I can't be around or I'll stop you." Harry frowned and walked down the street. He'd visit Dumbledore… no Dumbledore had died in the last battle. He had fought bravely against Voldemort before falling under the green light of the Killing Curse. 

Harry had become enraged and his dark black clouds swirled around the circle Harry and Voldemort had fought in… long and hard the battle raged. Harry was told his own eyes had gone so dark they were almost as black as his clouds. He'd never been so mad before or since… now this plagued his shot at a new and better life. 

He thought of people he could go to and decided on Sirius. He'd be worrying himself until Harry came by after that article. Harry had heard rumors of Sirius Black's voice being the loudest one to ring out in Parvati's office, screaming and cursing at her. He also learned the Bubotuber pus that had burned her hands had been from Sirius.

Harry smiled as he trekked to Sirius and Serena's flat. Serena was his long lost wife who had been found brainwashed. They alive top Death Eaters had been pumped for info and finally given Veritaserum to find the cure to whatever plagued her. It was sent on to Phoenix Memorial and brewed by the geniuses Alexander and Aaron. 

Aaron was killed shortly after by their evil brother Anubis who was hunted down and murdered quite viciously by Alexander. Aaron was found impaled on a silver rod sticking up through the ground with an Iron Maiden closed around him and some sort of collar around his neck that had had blades close in around his neck until the silver rod stopped them.

Alexander almost went insane. He muttered to himself for about a year afterwards. Harry arrived and the door and knocked.


	6. A Steeper Hill

(A/N: I'm back. Sorry for all the delay but have been brain dead on stories (non-original at least) and busy with the GED. I've finally got my Potter brain back for this story. Thanks for coming back (if you do). Though you'll hate the cliffhangers I have planned until I end this. And OOP! I realized I called Ginny Harry's wife and that hasn't happened yet… {blushes embarrassedly})

Chapter 6 

       Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the forest a couple of hours after arriving at Hagrid's Hut and following the map.  They followed the path laid out on the map until they decided they needed to eat. They came to a clearing and set up food there.

Harry had been talking with Sirius since Ginny and the others had left. Sirius still couldn't grasp that Harry had cancer. Harry didn't want to believe it either. "I do Sirius. As much as I wish it weren't so I really do."

"I know… I was just hoping the article was lying since it was malicious otherwise." Sirius said.

"What're you talking about Padfoot?" A familiar voice said.

"That article about Harry. Turns out it's not all false, Moony." Sirius said with a mysterious tone and wink at Harry.

"Oh? He really should live unhappily ever after?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Harry said. "The part about the cancer."

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "How are you?"

"As well as I can be considering." Harry said and coughed a bit. "Oh and don't do the overprotective and sorry for me thing. I don't need that. Got any food though? I did everything but eat when I visited Dobby."

"Sure Harry." Sirius said.

It had been 2 days since they'd started and they were finally getting close to the portal. Ginny was worried for Harry though, she knew he'd be miserable with them gone and hoped he didn't get himself hurt.

"We're almost there." Ron said.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Cheer up. We get to Apparate after we finish with the caves." Hermione said.

"Yes that will be nice but we aren't even out of the forest yet and the map for the caves is longer than this forest one and we still have to try to get the dragon to help us…" Ginny said.

"Cheer up for once sis!" Ron said.

"Let's just go." Ginny said.

It's all working out according to plan. The spell hit Potter and now it's only a matter of time. He'll be dead soon and master's plan will have worked. That worthless Potter will finally die!

Harry lay in bed a few days later feeling the worst he'd felt in a while. He tasted blood and spit it out forgetting he had the mask on. He took it off and went to the bathroom to spit out the rest of the blood when he started coughing violently again. Fresh blood ended up in the sink and Harry sank to the floor holding his chest.

Sirius walked in a couple hours later. "Harry! Wake up call! I'm here. Like you asked me to be…" Sirius entered what he knew to be Harry's bedroom. He stopped short when he saw the red stains on Harry's pillow. "Harry?" Sirius called with a bit more worry in his voice.

Harry heard Sirius calling for him but he didn't have enough breath to call out at the moment since the mask was still on top of the sink and Harry was still on the floor below it. He started coughing again and heard Sirius approaching the bathroom.

Sirius opened the door to the bathroom and gasped in shock. Harry had blood running down his chin and his robes. Harry was clutching his chest as well. "I'll be right back." Sirius ran off to Harry's fireplace. He threw in a pinch of silvery powder into the fire. "Serena Black, Black House!" Sirius yelled and soon the face of Serena appeared. 

"Sirius? How's Harry?" Serena said.

Sirius ignored that. "You were going to be a healer at one point weren't you?"

"Yeah but…" Serena started and got cut off.

"Get over here now!" Sirius said. "And contact Alexander Phoenix at Phoenix Memorial."

"I'll be right there." Serena's head disappeared.

Harry heard Sirius coming back and knew he must look awful. Probably more awful than he felt. Sirius entered the room and looked him up and down. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded and pointed up at the sink. Sirius looked puzzled until he noticed a mask with blood in it. He cleaned it out and dried it and then he handed it to Harry.

Harry put it back on and felt a little better. "Thanks."

"No talking." Sirius said. "Just stay here or get into bed. I contacted my wife and she is getting a hold of Alexander Phoenix. Cause there's quite a bit of blood around and…" It can't be a good thing was cut off the end of the sentence.

Harry nodded and got to his feet to get out to the bed and he had just got through the door when he collapsed. Sirius barely caught him in time. "Harry. Harry! Stay with me Harry." Sirius lifted Harry up and put him in the bed. "Hang on Harry."


	7. The Crumbling Hope

(A/N: Depending on how much more I feel like I can stretch this story out it could end up rounding out at about 10 chapters, maybe less. But I've got a sequel idea. And yes I've read it and it is a good fanfic.)

Chapter 7

        Serena arrived at Harry's flat 15 minutes after Sirius had contacted her. She found Harry and Sirius in Harry's bedroom and looked shocked at all the blood on Harry. "Alexander will be here soon."

"You rang?" Alexander stepped into the room. "Holy…" Alexander cleared his throat and got an impartial look on his face again. "Let's get Mr. Potter to the hospital shall we?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were nearing the end of their search. The trace of the map was nearing the end. They didn't know that after the episode three days ago Harry was fighting for his life in Phoenix Memorial.

"At the end of this cave should be the dragon." Ron said.

"We're gonna get to go back to Harry!" Ginny said.

"Let's get going then." Hermione said.

They walked and walked through the cave carefully following the way the map said to go and they came to the end of the cave but found only a large lake.

Sirius sat by Harry's bed every day and night since the hellish scene that he'd walk in to find. Harry's condition was worse than when he'd collapsed and been brought in according to Alexander. Sirius had to agree because even intubated it didn't seem like Harry was getting enough air. And he was very thin. Sirius grew wearier and more worried every hour that passed. "Please get well Harry."

Harry however was in another world.  He'd started seeing moments from his life again. He saw memories of how badly the Dursleys had treated him for the longest while. That was all broken by the memory of his first encounter of Hagrid. Then it was his trip to Diagon Alley and his first trip to Platform 9 and ¾.

"Hello!" Ginny yelled into the open room. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No trick young one." Said a dragon that suddenly sprang up on a fountain in the middle of the lake which then moved to the edge nearest them and they got closer. The dragon had golden bumps, like horns sort of, all over his body. He was grasping a crystal orb in one of his 'hands' and he stretched his large wings out. He was green other than the bumps. "I'm Fountaine. I'll be helping you today."

"I hope so." Ron said. "We need a new lung for our friend."

"Why?" Fountaine asked looking contemplative.

"Because he'll die without it." Ginny said.

"People are dying somewhere as we speak. Why is this one so special?" Fountaine asked.

"We don't have times for these games! Just help us!" Hermione said.

"You have time. Be patient young one." Fountaine said.

"We do not have time!" Ron yelled. "Our best friend is back home dying from c…c…cancer and this lung you can make could help him and yet you're asking questions and for all we know he could be dead now! He saved the world from Voldemort and that'll answer your stupid question!"

"Good answer. Your wish shall be granted. Give me the vials." Fountaine said.

Ginny held them up at him and the contents suddenly were sucked into the crystal orb Fountaine was holding.

Alexander paced the length of his office. He heard the door open. "I don't have time for you, Drake." Drake's mouth opened. "I'm not sending you to The Pit. Leave me alone please."

"Ok. See you around." Drake said.

Alexander looked up as the door shut and resumed pacing.

Sirius could've sworn he saw a smile on Harry's face but it was hard to say with the nasty tube down his throat. "Don't think about it if you want Harry to survive long enough for the others to get back."

A tall man Sirius could only vaguely remember came into the room. "What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"If you take out the tube to check that the smile on his face is a smile you will damn him to death." The man said.

"Isn't that his fate already, Falcore?" Sirius asked finally remembering the tall man.

"No. If his friends can get back they will be bringing the thing that can save him." Falcore said.

"Well they'd better hurry." Sirius said.

Harry's memories were traveling through his Hogwarts days. Meeting Ron on the Express, fighting the mountain troll to save Hermione, saving the Sorcerer's Stone, and some Quidditch were the memories currently going through his mind. 

_"And Potter has spotted the snitch!" The voice of Lee Jordan was barely audible to Harry as he sped towards the snitch. He closed in with Malfoy trying to catch up beside him. Harry reached out and grabbed the snitch. "GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"_

Second cup. Harry smiled as he thought about it. He won it in his fifth year.

Ginny and the others watched in horror as the clear box with the lung in it floated over the center of the lake and then fell into the lake. Ron ran and jumped into the lake but was ripped out by the dragon. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you must go get it…" Fountaine said and suddenly all of them were floating above the lake and plummeting into it all at once.

Potter is back in the hospital then? That means his life is nearly over. The man in the high-backed chair set the Evening Prophet on his desk. He clasped his hands together and smirked. Revenge is sweet. And revenge was his.

"Hang in there Harry. They'll get here. You'll be ok." Sirius said. The door creaked open and Remus walked in.

"Hello Padfoot." Remus said and Sirius just inclined his head towards Remus and then leaned back in the chair he was in.

"He looks so awful. He's gotten so thin. And it hasn't been quite 5 days since he came here." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care what the freakishly tall Falcore says I don't think Harry is gonna make it and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are off on some sort of mission and…"

"He's going to make it Padfoot." Remus said. "You have to believe _that_."

Sirius sighed heavily and just shook his head.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were suspended in an infinite void. The lung was not far from them but they couldn't figure out how to move. Suddenly they could see Harry in the Hospital like it was on a TV or something. Harry was grossly thin and hooked up to the tube again. Sirius was in a chair beside him and Serena was there too massaging Sirius' shoulders.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"You have a choice, you can go for the lung and end up back in the Forbidden Forest where you may not make it back in time but have a shot to save Harry's life. Or you can go back to Harry now and just be there with him and say goodbye." Fountaine said.

"I'm not telling my best friend goodbye. He's not gonna miss my wedding." Ron grinned at Hermione even though his eyes were wet. "But it looks like we might since this has taken so long."

"I'm not giving up." Hermione said.

"I… I… don't know." Ginny said.

"Ginny we have to try. Even if he should happen to d…d…die before we get to him we have to try… Come on… you know that. We've got to get the lung and go." Ron said.

"That was fine when we could have Apparated away but… he looks so sick…" Ginny started to break down.

"He'd do it for any of us. We have to do it." Hermione said.

"She decides what happens. You have only two minutes." Fountaine's voice said.

"Ok. Let's take the lung and go." Ginny said.

"Ok. You will end up in the forest with a new map.  Good luck." Fountaine's voice faded away as Ron was able to grab the lung and they suddenly appeared in the Forbidden Forest. A map appeared on top of the lung box and the trio hurried to follow it.


	8. The Last Hope

Chapter 8

       Harry was now remembering his seventh year.

_Harry was advancing on Malfoy after he'd had the gobstones to curse Hermione after calling her a mudblood for the thousandth time. He had raised his fist forgetting about wands and spells for the moment. As he swung it towards Malfoy he realized it looked like it was charged or something because it was glowing. He stopped in mid swing and examined his hand realizing lightning was swirling around it but it disappeared suddenly._

That's when Harry had found he was an elemental.

~~~

"Straight line is not faster in this forest!" Ron said as they ran into yet another downed tree that Ron promptly blasted with a spell. They had been going through the forest for a good half a day. The map seemed to have them near the edge by now though so they just kept going the way it showed.

"Oh. this is bad." Ginny said. "What if we."

"No. No 'what if's." Hermione interjected.

"Fine." Ginny said.

"You made the right choice." Ron said as he levitated a large branch up out of their path. "Never doubt that you made the right choice. Right is not always easy but it is right. I know it would be easier to be sitting with Harry right now and get to tell him goodbye while he fades away. But think about it for two minutes. would you rather live your life knowing you missed the moment of Harry's death and a chance to tell him your goodbyes that might or might not even be heard or really comprehended by him now because you were bringing him something that could save him? Or would you rather live the rest of your life knowing you had a shot to bring Harry his only hope and you threw it out to get one last moment with him?"

"Ok. Ok! I get it. shut up." Ginny said and Ron saw there were tears streaming down her face. They pressed on more determined than before.

~~~

Alexander chewed on his lip as his wife walked into his office. "Hello Rose."

"Hello dear." Rosalyn said. "You're not looking too good."

"I don't feel to good." Alexander said. "What if I cost Harry's friends a chance for a few more normal days with him before. this. because of a long shot trip to Fountaine?"

"The 'long-shot trip' has saved your life Alexander." Rosalyn said.

"I know. But that was Falcore. He's Merlin's heir for the love of. Merlin." Alexander sighed.

"And you are the heir of Ravenclaw. And he is the heir of Gryffindor." Rosalyn said. "And he will last as long as he needs to."

"I'm gonna go do anything I can to make that be true." Alexander said.

~~~

Sirius was half asleep in the chair waiting for Serena to come back with food. The door opened and his head shot up as Alexander entered.

"I need to check him over." Alexander said. "He's undeniably not getting enough air anymore."

"Oh." Sirius said.

"Don't worry though. His friends will get here."

~~~

Harry was remembering one of his best memories of seventh year and ever.

_Harry was sitting in front of the fire in one of the squishy armchairs and he was tenser than he could remember ever being. He was exhausted and sore and fed up with the continuous rumors and reports of Death Eater activity. He'd been through a more than draining session of training with Dumbledore and others in preparation for the final battle. Sometime during Harry being lost in his thoughts Ginny had been coming down to the common room and had noticed him. Harry realized she was sitting beside him. "Yes?"_

_"Just enjoying the dying fire." Ginny said._

_"I don't think so. I think you're down here for the same reason I am: to escape from something or think more on something." Harry said._

_"What're you getting away from?" Ginny asked._

_"Trying to forget about Voldemort for a while. and trying to forget about the fact that I'm probably the only one who can beat him." Harry said._

_"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked._

_"Voldemort." Harry grimaced. "It never works. I can't forget about him. It seems to be in my destiny to stop him."_

_"You don't have to do it alone, Harry, no matter what you seem to think. Just about anyone in Gryffindor would gladly give their lives for you not to mention me, Ron, and Hermione." Ginny said._

_"I couldn't ask you to do that." Harry said._

_"We know. You never would, but that's not up to you." Ginny said firmly._

_"Thanks." Harry said after a long pause._

_"For what?" Ginny asked._

_"You made me forget about him for a minute there." Harry said smiling._

Then was the admission of feelings. a good night from an awful day.

~~~

Hermione had transfigured a branch into a machete, which Ron was now using to hack away at obstacles. Ron had the lung under one arm, the machete in the other hand, and was moving through the forest with more speed than the others could keep up with.

Soon he had broken through to outside of the forest and he let out a great whoop. Ginny and Hermione came running out behind him.

"I told you we'd get here fast. I knew we could do it. now let's go." Ron said and they ran off towards Hogsmeade.

~~~

Alexander was suddenly aware of something beeping and he got up from the couch he'd been asleep on and suddenly his eyes went wide and he ran out of his office and towards Harry's room.

~~~

Harry was now remembering the final battle.

_"This ends now Tom." Dumbledore said calmly as he stalked towards his former student turned Dark Lord. "I will not allow you to hurt anymore innocent people."_

_Voldemort smirked and cast the killing curse at a student who was guarding a downed Death Eater. "Wrong like always you old fool."_

_"Stupefy!" Dumbledore shouted and had it blocked by Voldemort. They shot spells back and forth until, after 30 minutes, a weakened Dumbledore was finally disarmed. "You haven't won yet Tom."_

_"My name is VOLDEMORT!" Voldemort bellowed and shot the killing curse at Dumbledore who was hit squarely in the chest and crumpled to the ground in a heap. _

_Harry was enraged as he stalked over to Voldemort. His eyes were wide and wild and he brandished his wand like it was part of him. He could feel the anger boiling up in him and talked before he could stop it. "Your name is Tom. And you're going to pay for all the death and torture you have unleashed on the world."_

_Harry and Voldemort went back and forth matching up pretty evenly. After 20 minutes Harry had set up what he had planned. "I've got a shock for you Tom." Harry called down the bolt of lighting as Voldemort shot one last curse._

_Harry felt the tension run out of him like a waterfall running over a cliff. He looked up at the sky breathing heavy and then he ran his hands over his face with a half smile and then he jumped up and down as though he'd just won the World Cup while laughing like a maniac. Suddenly he felt a searing pain and fell to the ground._

Harry's memories then raced through his two years with the Cannons and the win of the Quidditch Cup.

~~~

Ron and Hermione and Ginny raced into Ron and Harry's apartment and used the Floo to get to Phoenix Memorial. They ended up down in the lobby and searched for someone to give the lung to.

~~~

Alexander raced into Harry's room and started checking him over. "Oh damn."

"What?!" Sirius said frantically.

"His heart is finally becoming affected by the lack of oxygen getting in." Alexander said.

"So." Sirius said biting his bottom lip.

Alexander looked at Sirius somberly. "I'm afraid he's nearing his end."

~~~

The trio found an elevator and got in and asked for the Critical Care Unit. They were taken there and got out to resume their search.

~~~

Harry was nearing the end of memories he had. He was remembering the coughing starting during a practice with the Cannons and then his proposal being ruined by his collapsing. He remembered waking up and watching Ginny by his bed asleep. And everything was starting to blur and fade.

~~~

Ron, Hermione and Ginny raced through the halls and soon heard an awful sound. "ALL PERSONNEL REPORT! CODE BLUE! I REPEAT REPORT IMMEDIATELY! CODE BLUE!"

Ginny yelled out in despair. "Harry!"

~~~

(A/N: Aren't I evil?)


	9. The Decision Is In

Chapter 9

       Alexander was working frantically to save Harry's life.  He heard others scramble in and he sent Sirius out. "C'mon men we've got to buy him a little more time…"

~~~

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny saw Sirius shoved out of a room and raced towards it. They headed towards the door and flung it open.

"Get out of here!" A healer yelled at them.

"No." Hermione said.

"Harry!" Ginny screeched seeing him as the healers worked on him.

~~~

"Harry!" Harry heard echo through his head and he tried to open his eyes or do anything but it wasn't working. He saw then as though they were on the other side of a portal, which was extremely bright, his mom and dad. And down below in a darker looking place Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and everyone he'd be leaving. He felt something pulling him back towards Ginny and the others.

~~~

"We've got a pulse!" Alexander exclaimed smiling.

"Now get out kids!" The healer all but shoved them out of the door.

"Doctor Phoenix! Heads up!" Ron tossed the lung in as Alexander turned around and he grabbed it on impulse.

The door slammed and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went out to join Sirius.

~~~

Alexander smiled to himself. His wife was always right. They'd made it and he had a shot.

"Alright inject some sleeping draught into him we're going to save Harry's life. Go on! And get ready we're operating." Alexander said.

~~~

"I'm glad you all made it back in time." Sirius said.

"So are we." Ron said.

"I hope he makes it." Sirius said.

"He should we got the lung." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "What happened to make Harry end up back here?"

"He was… bad…" Sirius said and got puzzled looks from everyone but he waved off any further questions.

~~~

"Alright now this is going to go delicately. We've got to cut the infected lung out just right and get this one in perfectly." Alexander said as they prepared to cut out the lung, which went off without a hitch, but as they prepared the other lung for the transplant Harry flatlined again. "Damn it! Get that heart pumping! We are NOT going to lose him!"

~~~

Harry was trying to go to his parents but something kept jerking him backwards back towards his body and the others. It stopped and he walked more freely towards the other side.

~~~

"No, no, NO!" Alexander screamed and then barked out orders. "Get that lung in! Directly shock his heart! Keep him alive!"

The team started doing everything they could, getting the lung in, trying to get his heart to start, and everything seemed to be in vain because nothing was happening.

~~~

Harry was having a war in himself now. Should he go back and fight off his problems or had he done enough? Didn't he deserve some peace? He was stopped from moving forward or backward and was extremely confused.

~~~

"What's taking so long? Why aren't they done?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Ron said.

"I hope he's alright." Hermione said.

Sirius sat staring blankly in a corner of the waiting room. He had seen Harry. Harry had been awful. And he had gotten worse. And Sirius didn't know what to hope for anymore… a release or a miracle?

~~~

"Respire!" Alexander said the spell pointing his hands at Harry's lung which inflated and deflated with the other since the tube was in still. "Get the tube out we're going Muggle on this." Alexander said as he got Harry's chest closed back up. Alexander explained CPR and they started it.

~~~

Let me go! Harry thought viciously. Either way would be better than this limbo! Harry stared back and forth between his parents and the others he'd leave behind. He was torn. On one hand it was his parents! But then his fiancée would be left behind. And Sirius would be devastated… Harry waited for the next move to be able to be made.

~~~

Alexander was using a CPR Bag to pump air into Harry's chest as someone else was trying to make the heart beat. They kept it up… trying and trying.

~~~

"It has definitely been too long." Ginny declared.

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Be patient." Sirius said. They stared at him because he seemed the most anxious of them all.

~~~

And finally the decision was in and Harry could move again. Into the light or back to the living… And so he moved.

~~~

(A/N: And I'm gonna be evil again cause I want to round this out at a nice even 10 chapters.)


	10. Miracle Or Release?

(A/N: This looks to be the last chapter and so I must dish out thanks. Thanks to Becki and AgiVega and Lisienna for putting this as one of their favorite stories and their reviews. Firestarter13, IstalkSiriusonweekends, and Pendragon, Lucianna for their reviews. That's about it. Thanks for following the story.)

Chapter 10

        Harry moved swiftly to his place. The place he should be. The place he was allowed to go to now.

* * *

  


Ron was pacing the waiting room thinking about what he'd told the dragon. It was looking more and more like the best man was gonna miss his and Hermione's wedding. Ron bit his lip nervously as he kept pacing. And Harry didn't even know he was the best man yet. He sure can be thick. Who else could it be? Fred and George? Yeah if a disaster was a good wedding. Percy is an insufferable git and Charlie and Bill were gone all the time. So Harry was the only choice. And Ron hoped he'd get to be there.

* * *

  


Ginny was remembering all the things she and Harry had done together. And when they started dating… and all of her happy memories with Harry. And now nothing would ever become of it. They had won against Voldemort but he was getting the last laugh. Damn him.

* * *

  


Hermione is crying but trying to act like she isn't. Poor Harry. He's gotta make it.

* * *

  


Serena walked up on Sirius who looked up quickly then back down. "You did all you could. If he makes it that's great but if he doesn't at least he'll finally meet his parents."

"Yeah. That's an upside." Sirius said but he didn't look like he really cared. "They're gonna hate it more. I was here and got spend time with him and they were off on a mission that looks like it failed."

"Shh." Serena said and rubbed Sirius' back.

* * *

  


Rosalyn knew that somehow if this was a loss it was going to turn her husband back into the mumbling mess he had been after he'd killed his brother. And they were going to be parents soon so that couldn't happen again. Never again.

* * *

  


Remus arrived at the Hospital and instantly knew something was horribly wrong. Everybody was out in the waiting room. Even Sirius and so something not good at all had happen. Remus walked in and sat in a chair waiting.

* * *

  


"One, two, three go. One, two, three go." The healer doing the chest compressions said as they worked on Harry.

"I'm sorry but nothing is working. He's even beginning to feel cold." Alexander said deflatedly. "We did all we could." Alexander pulled the sheet up over Harry's head. "Time to break the news. I'll do it."

Everyone walked out keeping a neutral stance incase they gave anything away. Alexander walked out to the waiting room.

* * *

  


Oh no. He isn't elated. He should at least be trying to hide a grin the way he was obsessing over Harry. Sirius was panicking. His godson was dead.

* * *

  


 "I'm afraid that Harry's heart failed and we couldn't revive him. We did all we could but he didn't make it." Alexander looked awful about it as he told them he knew. And he slipped away as Ginny broke down sobbing and Ron and Hermione went over to comfort her.

* * *

  


"I knew we should have.." Ginny started as she let out another sob.

"I told you no 'what if's we did what we had to do. Even though he didn't make it.." Ron stopped to compose himself and started crying too. He, Hermione, and Ginny group hugged and were soon joined by Serena, Sirius, and Remus. They split apart shortly after and all just sat down from their exhaustion.

* * *

  


Harry suddenly shot back into the land of the living taking in a huge shuddering breath. He couldn't see anything but white and cried out wondering what had happened.

* * *

  


Alexander heard the noise from Harry's room and raced into to see what was going on. The cover he'd pulled over Harry was moving. He tossed it back and Harry just stared up at him shaking, his chest was clearly moving up and down taking in air! "Yes!" Alexander started to laugh. "YES! Oh just a minute Harry. I'm going to have to find some more blankets apparently. And I have to tell everyone that you aren't dead." Alexander was practically walking on air as he ran out to the waiting room.

* * *

  


Remus heard him coming and looked up as Alexander slid into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face. "HE'S ALIVE!"

This caused an eruption from all the people in the waiting room with questions like how and can we see him prominently heard.

"Everybody calm down. He was dead for nearly 15 minutes so there is no explanation for this and I can only allow a couple of you in there right now." Alexander said and everybody moved back from Sirius and Ginny that earned a glare from them. "Ok come on then I've got to get some stuff to help him with his recovery."

* * *

  


Harry smiled when he saw Ginny walk in with Sirius. He tried to talk but it came out a croaking noise.

"Shh. You don't have to talk." Ginny said. "You haven't used your voice in a while. So don't try just yet." Harry nodded.

Ginny sat down beside Harry where she'd seen Sirius sitting and Sirius sat on the other side.

"You had us all worried Harry. We had heard you were dead." Sirius said and Harry bit his lip and looked like he felt bad about that. "But not to worry cause you're alive now and we'll make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again." Sirius said with a wide smile and Harry followed suit but started shivering again.

"Oh my just in time with these blankets it looks like." Alexander said getting a grin from Harry as he placed the blankets over Harry and Harry stopped shivering. "Ok going to have to give you an IV with some medicinal potions in it to help your recovery. You lost a lot of weight and were clinically dead for about 15 minutes." Harry looked shocked at that news. "Yes these will help you gain back some weight and help your circulation and stuff like that."

Harry nodded and yawned as Alexander injected the last of the stuff into the IV. Harry nodded off a couple minutes later.

"You…" Ginny said. "You put him to sleep again."

"Nope. That was just him. It's exhausting to survive what he has much less to wake up after having been dead for as long as he was." Alexander said with a grin and exited the room.

* * *

  


Harry awoke to a swarm of people around him. He stared around recognizing that Ginny and Sirius were still sitting beside him but now Remus, Serena, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan had come into his room. Well who was left of the Weasley clan.

Bill and his wife Fleur stood near the door, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were at the foot of his bed, and George was over in a corner not paying much attention to anything.

Conspicuous by their absences were Charlie, Percy, and Fred. Percy was currently rotting in New Azkaban for feeding information to Voldemort from the Ministry. Charlie had been killed when Voldemort and the Death Eaters had attempted to steal dragons from the preserve he worked at and a couple of months before Harry had gotten so bad Fred had been captured by a band of rogue Death Eaters and was sent back a month later not so sane anymore. 

Harry had paid for a room for him at St. Mungo's and funded research to help Fred be Fred again. And any other's who were in a condition similar to his benefited from the fund as well. Arthur and Molly had protested since Arthur had a lot more money now (being head of Magical Law Enforcement and all) but Harry insisted since he drew in more money than he needed or wanted with the contract with the Cannons.

"Glad to hear you're better Harry." George said somehow being the first to realize he was awake.

"Thanks, George." Harry said. "Me too."

"Harry!" Almost everyone exclaimed at once.

Harry winced. "Hello all."

"You had us all worried buddy." Ron said.

"Yeah but you came through fine like always." Hermione said.

"Yeah." George said more than a little bitterly.

"George…" Mr. Weasley warned.

"It's ok Mr. Weasley." Harry said. "I do seem to pull off too many miraculous recoveries and his other half is sitting in St. Mungo's and may never rightly know who he is or who George is anymore."

"Harry…" The warning came from Ginny.

"No Ginny. Let George be bitter and get it out of his system. I was dead for 15 minutes and had a half chance at meeting my parents but I was more drawn to this life it seems. Yes time and time again I have to fight Voldemort and narrowly escape with my life. Then I beat him and he was still about to get the last laugh when the Famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, beat death again." Harry started to laugh like a maniac, which worried Sirius because he knew that laugh. "So go on and be bitter George… who wouldn't be? Their twin is all but dead in a room in St. Mungo's and The Boy Who Lived cheated heart failure for fifteen minutes to hang on for the life you have. The family that loves you that I never knew about until I met you all. The brothers and sister… I always wondered if I'd have any brothers or sisters if my mom and dad hadn't died."

"Harry stop it." Sirius growled.

"No. Go on be bitter, hate me like I'm Voldemort, and resent me all you want, get past it, and see what the other side is like. I could be bitter till I die. I've got every damned right to be… but I'm not going to be like that because it's not about what I don't have anymore it's about what's right here in this room, family, friends, love, and nothing but that will pull you through George." The grin on Harry's face looked odd with how gaunt it was. George was staring at Harry like he was mad and so Harry smiled wider and George started laughing.

"Mission accomplished it looks like, Potter." Remus said smiling as well.

"Yeah. Apparently I'm a good, if reluctant, speech maker." Harry said.

"And that's the first we've heard George laugh in a while even though he runs Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Ron said.

"Thanks Harry." George said and left.

"You're welcome!" Harry yelled and started coughing. "Still have to break in my new lung I guess."

"Yes. You do so you'll sleep or at least not do much now or else." Ginny said threateningly.

"Ok. Ok." Harry said.

* * *

  


It was a month afterwards and Harry was finally back at his flat. There were no traces of the cancer left in Harry and while he still had to keep the mask around, if for no reason than to be prepared for an unlikely relapse, he was finally free and back to normal but looking as thin as when he had with the Dursleys.

"It's good to be back." Harry said.

Ron smirked at him as they went in. "Now we'll have to find you a new roommate cause I'm getting hitched."

"Yeah." Harry said.

"You're the best man if you haven't realized this yet." Ron said. "You'd better get a speech ready."

"Oh." Harry said. "Yeah I sorta guessed it. You all talk loud while I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron waved him off.

"Well I'll be getting ready if you need me." Harry said.

Harry walked into his room and looked at the dress robes he'd picked out for today and the event of the marriage of Ron and Hermione.

The End

(A/N2: Thanks for reading. Sequel should come soon.)


End file.
